I Am Reviewing
by Giton
Summary: Crais and Talyn. Crais is reviewing his situation outside the Peacekeepers.


_Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: seems to take some out!  
Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact.  
I saw Fagin again in Oliver (the Ron Moody-version) and the song 'I Am Reviewing The Situation' just had Crais written all over it..._

Title: I Am Reviewing

Author: GitonCrais

Rating: General

Spoilers: Season 2

Keywords: Crais and Talyn

Summary: Crais is reviewing his situation outside the Peacekeepers .

**I Am Reviewing.**  
by GitonCrais .

We have StarBurst away from Moya; away from the others...the aliens... I shudder at the thought of their continued presence.  
I was surprised that this young Leviathan was already able to do this...at such an early age!  
As far as I know, it takes several monens...up to a cycle...before Leviathans can do so.  
A crowning glory to my work indeed!

It is strange to have another in my mind.  
Alien thoughts...concepts...ways to see reality.  
I don't know if I could live with that, but I have to...for now.

I could break with the Peacekeepers completely.  
Start a new life.  
Settle on a planet.  
Start a family.  
All things denied me for so long.  
Now is my chance.

The ship tries to communicate with me. Its thoughts are too fast! The images blur. It is giving me headaches. Part of me wants to recoil. It is all so alien.

He needs me. The ship...Talyn...he needs me.  
He is still an infant. He needs guidance. A strong hand.  
I know I can provide that. After all, fifty thousand were at my command...

What a fool I have been!  
He is too young to follow orders blindly! Even if he was designed for it! Too much in a panic!  
Officer Sun told me, I have to soothe the youngster, placate him...win him over.  
I didn't want to believe her.

I found...find...I'm still learning...find it difficult to 'ask' the Leviathan...Talyn...to work WITH me.  
It's not easy after over thirty cycles of orders...thirty cycles of giving and having been given orders.  
He listens to me...to an extent...that is what he is designed for...to obey orders...but then he questions them...he questions me! This could lead to a dangerous situation.  
I have to think about this more.

I remember my parents and how they got me to do things. Their words come back to me as thoughts...I can't remember their voices anymore. It is too painful to think of them again.

It works!  
The Leviathan...Talyn...listens to me!  
He stopped questioning my every word!  
He's playful, but eager to learn.  
It feels sad. I...

Talyn!  
I understand him better now.  
His alien mind is beautiful!  
Leviathans have a genetic memory. It has been rumoured that they have but we never believed that it could be true. It is. It makes sense to me now. All that information about star systems and pathways to travel would be lost if it weren't for such a memory.  
The wonders I have seen...heard...no one to share them with...

Shall I return to the Peacekeepers?  
We could build more gunship Leviathans, ships like Talyn.  
Finally deal a killing blow to the Scarrans and all our adversaries; all who want our downfall.  
They will recognise my genius. They can't deny me my rightful place.  
The glory will be mine!

No...I can't do it.  
I can't subject such a wonderful creature to the trauma of warfare.  
I might have designed him to fight...but I can't deny him his birthright!  
His species believe in peace.  
His thoughts...my thoughts...he's confused.  
He wants to engage in battle...knows how to...I tell him how too...he's a warrior.  
Yet, he doesn't want to...wants to be more aggressive.  
The thoughts...too confusing...

Our thoughts are merging more and more...day by day.  
My...our...thoughts are still our own...but we are becoming as one... It is better this way.  
I...we...have to leave Peacekeeper controlled space. We must not be captured!  
Our minds will not be used against our will.  
We will find our own way...

We still have so much to learn from each other.  
He is still young and confused.  
I am...new...to life outside the Peacekeepers.  
This form of caring is new to me...to him... He believes his mother abandoned him.  
It is what I have told him at the start of our travels together.  
It was wrong. I know now, but it is the Peacekeeper way.  
I dread what will happen when he finds out the truth.

Space beckons!  
We want to explore...experience the wonders, which until now have only existed as memories in Talyn's mind. We want to see them for ourselves...together...as Pilot and ship.  
Nay...as father and son.

**The End**


End file.
